


Lactication and the bet

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: So I got these ideas from two stories I read recently so I plan to mix them with my own.It’s time for the Spring Nationals but this year, well it’s a little unusual. The counsel of the Spring Nationals has now spread the tournament over 4 weeks. In which the first two weeks will consist as practice matches for all of the teams and then the final two weeks as the actual Spring nationals.It is also a bonding experience for all of the teams to get to know each other for the future.But what will Hinata do when he’s made to dress like a girl and on top of that, he starts lacticating
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. Day 1

It’s time for the Spring Nationals but this year, well it’s a little unusual. The counsel of the Spring Nationals has now spread the tournament over 4 weeks. In which the first two weeks will consist as practice matches for all of the teams and then the final two weeks as the actual Spring Nationals. 

It is also a bonding experience for all of the teams to get to know each other for the future. And they will all be staying in the same building, sharing a living room and when knocked out during the Nationals they will stay there until the end of the 4 weeks. 

A few days before the Spring Nationals, Hinata and Kageyama were at practice when Kageyama turned around to faced him. “BOKE! Let’s make a bet!” Hinata turned to him and smirked. “You’re on!”

The team looked at them and tutted. They were always doing this and it always ended badly. 

“Okay then! So the tests the next few days. The person who has the lowest overall score has to dress like a girl for the entirety of the Spring Nationals.” Kageyama said as Hinata looked at him and smirked. “You’re on. You’re gonna look like a fool by Friday.” He smirked and the team were all chuckling and slightly intrigued by the bet. 

Friday finally came and coach Takada ran in with the two pieces of paper in his hands. The team ran over and crowded around as Kyoko and Yachi sat in the locker room excited to do makeovers. 

Kageyama and Hinata then looked at the scores and Kageyama yell. “YES! BOKE I BEAT YOU! I WON! I SCORED 55% YOU SCORED 52%!” Kageyama fist pumped the air and everyone laughed as they looked at Hinata. 

“Go take your makeover then little dude!” Tanaka said while laughing and Hinata rolled his eyes and walked into the locker room. 

Yachi and Kyoko chuckled knowing it would be Hinata who would loose so they smiled as they already had the girls kit ready. 

“Hinata we’ll provide your clothes and thing.” Kyoko said smiling as they stripped Hinata and put him into girls underwear and a pair of girls shorts. Which were more like scorts (skirt shorts) but they were very small and barely covered him. 

They then put him into the girls volleyball number 10 shirt which fit Hinata perfectly and would constantly rise up showing a little bit of skin. 

Before the girls curled Hinata’s hair, gave him his sneakers and then did his make up making sure to add Mascara and eyeliner. 

As Hinata was ready to walk out the whole team were standing in the gym with their phones out and read to film Hinata thinking he would look like an idiot but as soon as he stepped out everyone’s mouths dropped wide open, and I mean everyone’s. 

Hinata looked fucking amazing. So cute, so sexy and everyone on the team started to feel pain in their groins as they looked Hinata up and down. 

Hinata sighed and looked at them all. “Okay you can all laugh now.” He said rubbing his neck nervously which caused the shirt to ride up a little, not to mention the fact Yachi and Kyoko had put him in a bra but lucky for him he was used to them. 

The whole team watched the bit of skin show and once again it went straight down to their groins. Hinata looked at them all confused. “Guys are you all okay?” Hinata asked nervously and the team didn’t respond. 

Well that was until Coach Ukai came in. “The bus is- woah. Little Ginger, you’re gonna put everyone in the tournament off wearing that. And that’s good for us. Now. ON THE COACH!” He yelled and the whole teamed ran the the mini bus climbing on before everyone started to push and shove at who would get to sit next to Hinata

Tsukishima pushed kageyama as they both starting fighting. “I WANNA SIT NEXT TO THE TANGERINE!” “NO I’M GONNA SIT NEXT TO THE BOKE!” Daichi walked over and pulled them apart. “Both of you stop right now! It is Hinata’s choice at who he sits next to.” Daichi said as Asahi waved his hand. “There’s a space next to me Hinata.” And Hinata smiled nodding and sitting next to Asahi knowing he wouldn’t do anything to him unless he had permission or the captain said. 

He sat down and smiled as he began to think about how much power he really had over people in this outfit and how much power he Ben had before this new outfit. 

It was exhilarating. He had so much power, could ask for anything, could get anyone to do anything but maybe that’s not what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted power over sex or just sex. 

Deep within thought Hinata fell asleep falling onto Asahi’s shoulder and making the big soft guy blush bright red and tried to keep as still as possible. 

When they were nearly there Asahi tapped Hinata to wake him up. “Hinata were almost there.” 

Hinata stirred awake only to feel a throbbing pain in his chest. And the pain was all too familiar as he has a memory of a few years ago. 

Hinata had just turned twelve and had woken up in a hospital bed with doctors all around him and a stinging pain in his chest. 

They had ran some tests on him to find out he had the health issue of lactication which was a very rare condition where the male would lacticate and grow milk for a whole month once during each year. 

He then faced reality as he searched for his bag to find his Lactication dimmer pills. 

He searched for the bag and couldn’t find it so with a pained yell he said. “Daichi! Help me find my bag please... I-I” he hissed in pain. “Need it...” Daichi startled by the yelling and everyone looking at Hinata worriedly everyone started to search for Hinata’s bag. 

After a few minutes Nishinoya found it and held it up. “GOT IT!” He yelled to the team and opened up the bag, clearly looking for some sort of pain relief pills. 

He found the pills and pulled them out of the bag, checking to see what they were and Nishinoya read out loud. “Lactication dimmers?!” He said loudly and Hinata caught wind of what he said and hid his face in his hands from the embarrassment as everyone looked at Nishinoya in shock then turned to Hinata. 

“Hinata you’re not a woman are you?!” Sugawara asked and Hinata shook his head. “No I’m a man but I have the rare health issue called Lactication” he then hisses in pain. “Where for one month each year I-I produce milk” he hisses again. “And it gets really painful when I can’t do something about it.” 

Nishinoya gets the message and passes them over to Hinata who takes 3 then takes a deep breathe. “I promise I’m okay. And I can play fine I promise. Just need to keep taking these and you know. Release it.” Hinata said before blushing from embarrassment and hiding his face in his hand. 

“Hey dude don’t worry about it. We all support you no matter what.” Tanaka said. “And if anything finding that out probably makes you look hotter in those girl outfits.” Nishinoya said which just made Hinata blushed and everyone nodded. “Kinda true.” Kageyama said and Hinata just blushed more as not a moment later the bus came to a halt. 

“Right. If you’ve all finished the interesting conversation on the fact that Hinata produces milk it’s time to get off. The rest of the teams are waiting to greet us.” 

The team blushed at what the coach said then nodded, getting off the bus to see all of the other captains. 

For some reason Hinata had ended up at the back of the group but he still wanted to feel power and since he wasn’t in pain anymore he pushed forward to the front as the captains saw just the red hair first. 

“Ah. There’s my favourite little-.” Bokuto started and stopped as he saw Hinata’s outfit. 

“Holy shit?!” Kuroo said in shock. “Who’s idea was it to put the tangerine in that?!” Kuroo said in shock and Hinata blushed looking down. “I lost a bet with Kageyama. I have to dress like a girl for the entirety of Nationals.” He said which just caused all the captains and some others from other teams to stare at him in shock. 

“Jeez Tobio. You’re an idiot. Thats not gonna be the way to get Chibi-Chan and you know if. Because you know we’re all liking what we see.” Oikawa said which made Kageyama roll his eyes. 

Soon the coaches called all the teams in and lead them to their team forms where all teams shared one huge living area. “Right. Dinner is at 6. Feel free to do as you please for the next hour” 

Everyone nodded as everyone started to unpack and Yachi and Kyoko pulled Hinata into their room. 

“We need to get you ready. Own clothes but school colours.” Kyoko said and Hinata blushed but nodded. 

Yachi and Kyoko then stripped Hinata leaving him in the bra and women’s underwear before putting a see through orange top on him with long sleeves since the bra was black and Hinata’s milk chest was already starting to form. 

They then placed him in a short black skirt that left nothing to anyone’s imagination with a pair of black fishnet tights and orange sneakers. 

The girls then did his hair and make up once again before Hinata looked at himself and smiled. “I really don’t look too bad do I?” Kyoko and Yachi just chuckled. “No you don’t. You look perfect. and if you were an actual girl I’d date you.” Kyoko said and Yachi nodded. 

“Now go go! I’m sure people are waiting for you.” Yachi said and Hinata nodded leaving the room and going to the cafeteria where Avery one else already was. 

The second he stepped into the room all eyes were on him and so many people were staring in shock. 

He headed to his teams table before Daichi turned and tapped him. “Ukai said you could sit with the captains. You know. To keep you safe from all the attention.” He said with a soft smile and Hinata nodded and smiled as he followed Daichi to the captains table and as Daichi sat opposite he was immediately sandwiched by Kuroo and Bokuto and Faichi shook his head. “No no. You two by me. I’m not having you anywhere near my star player.” Daichi said and the two captains sighed and moved to sat next to Daichi as Atsumu and Oikawa sat next to Hinata. 

“Hey Chibi-Chan. How are you liking all of the attention your getting?” Oikawa asked and Hinata shrugged as he ate the food. “It’s nice to have a bunch of people fawning over me.” He said blushing as one of his nipples twitched, leaking a little milk to his bra and Hinata just blushed a brighter red. 

“Really? I hate it. They all end up thinking I’m a bottom so I slap them in the face. But I guess for you it doesn’t matter too much because you are one right?” Oikawa asked him and Hinata just ate his food while blushing and nodding lightly. 

“Thought so.” After a few more bites his other nipple leaks and Hinata jumps up. “I think I’m finished now.” He then runs out but before leaving gestures to Kyoko and Yachi that he’ll be in the showers. 

Oikawa looks as he leaves confused. “Maybe he ate a bad piece of food.” He said chuckled and Daichi stood up. “Yeah maybe.” He then saw that Asahi had finished his food. “Hey Asahi Hinata had just ran to the bathroom. Could you check up on him?” Asahi nodded and left to find Hinata and the captains looked at Daichi confused. 

“Why didn’t you check up on the tangerine yourself?” Kuroo asked him which Daichi just sat down and blushed. “The same reason I wouldn’t allow any of you to check up on him.” He said turning red as he ate. 

“Oh. You don’t think you’d be able to control yourself?” Ushijima asked him which Daichi was a little shocked that he spoke up nodded. “It’s not that I don’t think I will. I know I won’t be able to.”


	2. The night of Day 1

Meanwhile Asahi walked to the bathroom and towards the showers, hearing one of them on and he walked forward to find Hinata, in one of the open shower stalls, naked and releasing milk and god damn it, the sight made him drool a little. 

“Hey Hinata. You okay?” Asahi asked which startled Hinata but he sighed and nodded seeing it was just Asahi. “Yeah I’m fine just, releasing milk.” He said blushing a bright red and Asahi decided to watch. 

“Could I. Could I have a try at making you release some?” Asahi asked blushing bright red from embarrassment and Hinata giggled and nodded. “Yeah. But you might wanna go and change into a heat towel first.” Hinata said and Asahi nodded going to the front of the showers and stripped before pulling a heat towel around his waist and going into the shower with Hinata. 

Asahi then stood behind him. “So this is what you do. I press the top of my bud, like so.” He says blushing as milk pours out and he holds back the moan from the release. Asahi nods and then placed his hand where Hinata had done it and watched as the milk poured out. 

Hinata let his small moan slip out as he moaned out. “A-Asahi. The other one too please~” Before blushing bright red at his own words. Asahi also blushed but complied and pushed the top of the bud on the other side once again watching the milk pour out and Hinata letting out a soft moan. 

Asahi then stopped and pulled away. “T-Thanks.” Hinata said while blushing. He then noticed that Asahi was hard since it was poking through the towel and Hinata blushed rubbing his neck nervously. 

“Do you... need any help with your problem?” Hinata asked blushed as he pointed to Asahi’s hard on and Asahi nodded blushing bright red. 

Hinata’s tone then went from helpful and sweet to a fuck yes tone. After all, he was a sucker for cock. 

(Ba dum ch. see what I did there) 

Hinata dropped to his knees and pulled off Asahi’s towel before biting his lip. Asahi had to be at least 8 inches long and 3 inches wide, definitely bigger the Hinata sucking on his average sized 6 inch dildo. 

Hinata blushed and too Asahi’s cock into his hands before cupping his mouth around the tip and sucking on it lightly. This caused Asahi to let out a few soft moans and egged Hinata on so he soon took the whole as Asahi’s cock into bud mouth, deep throating it since he had no gag reflex and this caused Asahi to cry out in pleasure and just from that sucking he came hard didn’t Hinata’s throat whe swallowed and stood up licking his lips. 

“That’s my thank you for the help.” Asahi nods and quickly gets dressed before leaving. Not long after Kyoko and Yachi walk in with Hinata’s pyjamas. 

“You okay Hinata?” Yachi asked him and he just nodded. “Yeah I just needed to release.” 

The two girls nodded before dressing Hinata in black lingerie and put an orange see through nightgown over the top. 

They then put his hair into two cute little buns and a pair of orange stockings that went all the way up to his thighs. 

The girls smiled and sent Hinata out. “All the guys are playing truth or dare in the lounge. Go and distract them.” Kyoko said and Hinata nodded before heading to the living area. 

Hinata peered through the door and Kyoko was right. All the guys from all here he teams wear sat on beanbags, pillows, couches, soft chairs and fluffy things playing truth or dare. 

Hinata then slowly pushed open the door and walked inside, all eyes staring at him and everyone’s faces dropped wide open as they saw what Hinata was wearing. 

Hinata blushed as everyone in the room felt pains in their groins. 

Hinata looked around for a space and saw one next to Oikawa and Ushijima. He smiled at sat in between them, the two of them feeling pleased with themselves that they’d left a space there. 

“Sorry I’m late.” He said nervously and a few people just laughed. The game then continued and it was Nishinoya’s turn. No one had yet picked Hinata but he was about to. 

“Hinata! Truth or Dare?” Hinata blushed. “Umm... truth?” And Daichi sighed. When it came to Nishinoya and Tanaka, their truths were worse then their dares. 

“Hm.” Everyone looked at Nishinoya wanting to know his question. After all, they all wanted to know some things about Hinata. 

“Okay Hinata. Let’s find out what type of person you are. Would you rather have slow loving sex or be fucked roughly against a wall?” Everybody’s eyes opened wide in shock at Nishinoya’s question and Hinata blushed bright red. Hiding his face with one hand as he held up the number 2 with his fingers on the other and everyone just looked at him in shock and pure bliss. Smirking after finding this out. 

Hinata hid his face with both hands after not wanting to look up as he said “Tooru-chan. Truth or Dare?” Still while hiding his face. 

Oikawa smirked, “Hm... truth?” And Hinata had now slowly removed his hands to look up a little. He then thought to Noyas question and looked at Oikawa. “Would you rather gang bang someone or have a foursome where you have to be intimate with everyone?” And people starred at hinata from his question, first thinking how unusual and second wondering what Oikawa would answer. 

“Gang bang.” He replied almost too quickly and a few people in the room smiled. “I’d rather share one person then be intimate with 3.” 

Oikawa then turned to Asahi. “You. That big age guy from Karasuno.” Asahi looked at him as Daichi chuckled. “Me?” Asahi replied and Oikawa nodded. “Truth or Dare?” Asahi thought for a moment. “Dare?” And Oikawa smiled. “Okay. You look like Jesus but are you holy. I doubt it. So kiss the cheek of everyone you’ve been unholy with.” And from those words, two bottoms in the room turn bright red. 

Daichi starts chuckling after he sees Nishinoya turn red but stops when his eyes connect with Hinata’s. He looked at him as if to say “he asked right?” And Hinata nodded blushing bright red before Daichi smiled and started to laugh again. 

Asahi stood up and walked over to Nishinoya, kissing his cheek, which in all honesty was no surprise, before he walked across the room and kissed Hinata’s cheeks making a lot of people stare at him with wide eyes before he sits down and hides his face. 

Asahi then turns to face Tanaka. “Truth or dare?” Tanaka replies with “truth.” And Asahi chuckles. “Are you actually straight?” And their it was, Asahi had it the nail on the head end everyone started to laugh. “Okay I’m not 100% straight. More like 50/50.” He said nervously before turning to Ushijima. 

“Big guy. Ushijima. Truth or dare?” Tanaka asked him which he replied with “truth.” “Okay well you’re a large guy. How big are you? We all wanna know our competition.” 

Before Ushijima can reply Kyoko walks into the main room. “The coaches will be up soon. Probably best if you end the game by everyone answering Tanaka’s question, but Hinata.” Everyone looked at her in confusion as Kyoko gave Hinata a note. 

“Tell then the measurements of that.” She said before leaving and Hinata blushed bright red as he opened the note. 

Everyone started to state their sizes starting with Ushijima. “11 inches long, 5 wide.” And this caused a few of the guys to gasp and makes Hinata blush. As Hinata turns bright red for all the sizes said. 

It was finally and lastly Hinata’s turn. “So what did she say you had to tell us instead.” Kuroo asked as Hinata looked at the piece of paper. 

“13...” Hinata says blushing. “13 what Chibi-Chan. What 13?” Oikawa asked him. 

“I have 13 inches of ass width!” Hinata shouted before hiding his face in his hands. “Width from the side.” He mumbled and everyone starred at him biting their lips as if they were all hungry lions and was their pray. 

Hinata quickly jumped up and ran into the girls dorm, deciding to stay their for the night. 

(Sorry if this one was a little short)


	3. Day 2

Hinata woke up early from the pain in his chest and sat up quickly. He then walked over to his bag and pulled out his tablets taking one before going to his volleyball outfit and putting it on. The shirt still slightly riding up him and the scort and the women’s underwear fitting well but very short. He also had a double padded bra on and he decided to on white knee high socks before his trainers as he smiled to himself. 

He then walked over to the dressing table, the rest of the girls were still asleep so he sat at the chair and curled his hair knowing what to do because of his little sister before doing his make up. 

Once again knowing what to do because of Natsu he used different shades of orange on his eyes and then gave himself black eyeliner, mascara and blush before smiling to himself. 

Yachi then looked at him. “Hinata what are you doing-. Wow Hinata. Where did you learn to do hair and make up?!” Yachi asked a little excited and he just smiled. 

“I’ve always know. I always do it for my little sister Natsu. Guess it comes in handy while I have to dress like a girl. Anyway you should wake the girls up soon. We have practice matches today.” He said with a soft giggle and walked out of the room and down to breakfast. 

He was glad to be one of the first ones there. It meant he could eat in a little bit of peace. 

He smiled to himself as he grabbed his breakfast and sat down to eat. Not caring who sat next to him. 

He then finished his breakfast just as everyone had started to arrive so he jumped up and went into the court he would be playing his first match in and sat on the bench. 

He loved matches, practice or real ones. Though they would only get one this morning before the lunch break then two after. Hinata shrugged to himself, at least he’d get time to release while everyone was out. 

He smiled to himself and just let himself get lost in his own thoughts while he waited for his team to arrive from breakfast. 

Not too much later Hinata’s team, Karasuno arrived as Kenma and Kuroo team Nekoma arrived shortly after. 

They got ready for the practice game by warming up before they started. 

Hinata giggled because he was told to be at the front as much as possible to distract the guys. 

Which they were definitely distracted. Hinata smiled at Kuroo and gave him a small wink before the game begun which just heated Kuroo’s cheeks. 

The practice match then begun and Hinata and kageyama were doing quick attacks but rather then stopping him the just watched him and not much longer the game was over and Karasuno had won with their miraculous distraction of Hinata. It’s too bad the next two weeks were only practice matches. 

When the match against Nekoma finally finished Hinata had a strong pained in his chest. “I’m gonna go back to the room. Can you, try to keep out over lunch. I need to go and release.” He said gesturing to his nipples and the team nodded some nodding with a chuckle. 

“Sure. Just message the chat when you can come back.” Daichi said, although he a suspicious twinkle in his eyes. 

Hinata then left to the living area and jumped on the couch, taking off his shirt and bra and pressing the bit of his left nipple with some pressure as milk started to flow out and Hinata moaned softly. 

Meanwhile the team had split up and Daichi was on his phone messaging someone. 

@Captains 

*everyone is online* 

Kuroo: Hm? What is it?  
Oikawa: What do you want Daichi?  
Daichi: Don’t be so mean shittyKawa! I came to tell you all something!  
Bokuto: We don’t care  
Daichi: Okay then guess it’s just me for #gangbangtangerine  
Atsumu: wait?! What?!  
Oikawa: okay okay jeez. Where is he?  
Daichi: he’s in the dorms, alone, and there’s a surprise I want you all to see  
Aone: best be good surprise  
Ushijima: it’s definitely Hinata tho right?  
Daichi: yes it is 🙄

*everyone is offline* 

Within 5 minutes all of the captains were stood in the corridor outside of the dorms. 

“Right. We all go in. Sneak. And please for the love of god, don’t gasp at the surprise.” Daichi said and they all nodded as the slid open the door to see Hinata on the couch, pressing his nipples as milk flooded out and Bokuto and Kuroo’s jaws drop. 

Daichi let out as breathy chuckled as they all made their way over to him. Hinata had his eyes closed and was moaning softly as milk flooded from him. 

This made many of the captains blush as Oikawa spoke up. “Aww chibi-chan. You should’ve told us you made milk like the girls do.” He said it startling him slightly as he looked around seeing all the captains and he glared at Daichi. Bokuto noticed this and chuckled. 

“Don’t blame him. He wanted a piece of you just as much as we do. It’s not his fault you make us all weak in the knees.” Bokuto said seductively at the end which went straight to Hinata’s nipples and cock. 

Hinata looked up at all of them, you would’ve thought the scene would look like 7 hungry lions were about to pounce on him but that wasn’t the situation at all. 

Instead of being nervous Hinata just let out the most adorable giggle which got them all looking at him confused. 

“What’s so funny tangerine?” Kuroo asked him a little worried and he looked at them all. “Why do you think I told the team exactly where I was gonna be and when? I was expecting someone to come. Sure as hell wasn’t expecting 7 of you but then again, from last night all you captains are big so I wouldn’t expect anything less~” He giggled again and everyone was dumbfounded. 

“Wait wait. You told the team because you wanted to be fucked?!” Daichi said in concern and confusion. 

Hinata just continued to giggled and nodded. “Why else would I say where I would be and keep the curtains open and the door unlocked.” 

All the captains just stared at him dumbfounded. 

“So we uh?” Hinata shook his head and giggled. “Don’t need to force me by kisses no.” He giggled cutely again. “You just need to release me. If that comes with all of you fucking my not so innocent hole then go ahead~ though you’re all way bigger then my dildos~” He said which made all of the captains look at him with wide eyes before they all smirked. 

“Looks like Chibi-Chan is a very naughty~” Oikawa said and Hinata just nodded. “But how is the little ginger gonna decide how to have us. When there’s 7 of us.” Bokuto said with a smirk. 

“As long as you’re gonna release the milk~ then~ since I practice a lot maybe you can sort it so I’ll have 2 in each hole, then 2 people releasing milk and someone else releasing the other milk~ and who know~ maybe we’ll have multiple rounds~ not all at once but~ as long as I’m not broken~ you can all take me again after the afternoon matches~” He says all this so seductively that all the captains are already throughly hard by the end of his speech that they’re all nodding. 

“Sounds good Chibi-Chan~ but you need to lube us up first with your mouth~” Hinata looked at them all and shook his head before pointing to his nipples.

“I cant be doing that before you all give me some release~” Hinata said needily which caused some of the captains to groan from being turned on so much. 

Oikawa chuckled. “I guess it’s a simple price to pay to happily gang bang him don’t you captains?~” They all nod and Oikawa and Ushijima go first. Oikawa putting his head to Hinata’s nipple. 

“W-What are you doing?! Don’t drink it! It probably won’t taste nice!” Hinata said but Oikawa shrugged latching his lips onto Hinata’s let nipple and sucking causing Hinata to moan loudly as he felt release before Oikawa pulled away to face the captains. 

“He’s lying when he says it doesn’t taste good. It tastes fucking amazing.” Oikawa said before latching his lips back onto Hinata’s left nipple and sucking as Ushijima stood on the other side of Hinata and started to to the same. 

Ushijima let out a groan of enjoyment as he sucks the sweet and amazing milk out of Hinata leaving Hinata moaning softly. 

After around 5 minutes the two pull away looking at Hinata. “I think we drank you dry Chibi-Cha-.” Just then milk squirts into oikawas face. “You can’t drink me dry. Due to the syste it constantly replenishes.” He says with a giggle and Oikawa smirks. “Well I know who to find when I’m thirsty and don’t feel like water~” Oikawa smirked as he stepped away. 

“Is it really that good?” Kuroo asks suspiciously and Ushijima looks at him. 

“Yes it is that good~” And they looked at him in shock since he was another one to be seen but not heard.

Next Bokuto and Kuroo walked to Hinata. Latching their lips onto one nipple each. The two then both immediately groaned at the amazing taste tricking down their throats as Hinata moaned loudly and once again after 5 minutes they pulled off. 

Aone and Atsumu going next. Leaving Daichi to go last and try on his own since he was bound to be the most awkward. 

When it was finally Daichi’s he looked at Hinata nervously and Hinata just giggled. “Jesus captain. You aren’t gonna let the other guys take your star without you right?~” Hinata said biting his lip cutely which just went straight to Daichi’s groin. 

Nearly completely loosing it he drops down and starts to suck Hinata’s nipple, tasting the amazing flavour as he finally set Daichi off into his crazy sense of mode and he soon pulled off. 

“So~ Chibi-.” Before Oikawa could finish, Hinata had moved from the couch and sat on his knees in the floor. 

“Don’t worry DaddyKawa~ I plan to keep up my end~ oh and you’ll all see a little something that will come in handy later~” Hinata said with a giggle. 

“So who exactly is going first for this part? And are you all gonna drop your shorts or are you just gonna stand there?~” Hinata asked with another giggled and to boys all blinked and nodded, dropping their shorts along with their underwear, which, not all of them were wearing. 

Hinata bit his lip as he looked at all the cocks around him before Oikawa snapped his fingers. “Chibi-chan. You’ll start with me and go around.” 

Hinata nodded and grabbed Oikawa’s base, pretending that there was no chance he could take it all before he locked the underside of oikawas cock, making him let out out a breathy moan before he looked up at Oikawa and sucked on just the time. 

“I thought the little guy would be way more experienced then th-AT!” Bokuto started as he went high pitched after Hinata moved his hands away and pushed his head back, taking Oikawas whole length down his throat and leaving everyone in shock as Oikawa groaned at the sensation before Hinata pulled all the way off with a pop. 

“You have no-“ Kuroo starts and Hinata nods. “No gag reflex? Yeah. Tends to happen to people who have had their tonsils removed at a young age.” He chuckles as he moves over and comes face to face with Ushijima’s monster cock, which was deathly thick and really long.

Hinata then does the same. Taking his cock and after deep throating pulling off with a pop. After he had done it to all the captains they were all deathly hard and Oikawa looked at Ushijima who nodded before picking Hinata up and pulling him back on the couch, but this time with his lefts off the sides. 

“So Chibi-chan. Do you really thing you’ll be able to handle to cocks up your ass straight away? Because we can just take it in turns if you’d prefer-.” Hinata looked at Oikawa and cut him off. 

“Oh would you shut up Toruu. You’re all here so you’re gonna have to share me. You should’ve thought about the fucking before bringing a whole squad.”


End file.
